neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Psycho (Borderlands character)
}} Psychos are the main enemy in the ''Borderlands series making appearances in both Borderlands and Borderlands 2. Psycho's are bandits who have gone insane with an obsession with the vault. Shirtless, wearing orange cargo pants, and wearing a mask, these psychotics can be easily identified by their psychotic cries and laughter. Appearance Prior to the events of Borderlands a discovery had been made in the Headstone Mine, which was hastily covered up. Prior to the discovery of the vault key fragment, the Psychos were originally convict miners. The miners eventually went insane from contact with the vault key and developed a massive obsession with the vault. Some of the miners were also mutated into either massive or stunted beings. Each Psycho consists of a mask with an upside down “v” emblem, which resembles the vault symbol. Psychos are typically the lowest ranking in the bandit ranks and therefore participate in close quarter combat due to their expendability. Behavior Psychos are the common enemy in the Borderlands series, each having low health and act expendable, as they throw themselves at the player on suicidal attempts. All Psychos in the Borderlands series suffer from an obsession with the vault and many have gone insane by turning into bloodthirsty psychopaths. Typically, these types of bandits have many psychotic cries and scream in a deranged fashion. Once the player approaches the Psycho, the Psycho will attempt to melee attack the player by chasing after them until they are close enough to strike. If the player is at a distance with the enemy, the Psycho will resort to throwing its buzz axe at the player from long-range effect. There are various types of Psychos that have various abilities for specific purposes. Types of Psychos Borderlands Burning Psycho Burning Psychos are pyromaniacs that possess the elemental damage of fire. These Psychos approach the player and ignite themselves on fire to inflict fire damage with their melee attacks. Most burning psychos have fire-resistant shields that prevent fire damage being inflicted upon them. The shields make fire elemental damage from the player ineffective. Unlike other enemies, these Psychos do not make suicidal grenade attempts. Badass Psycho Badass Psychos are mutated and much larger varieties of the original Psychos. These types of Psychos have disproportionately larger right arm, and a stunted left arm. These enemies are tougher to kill as they are resilient and inflict heavier damage. Similar to normal Psychos; however, Badass Psychos throw their weapon at the player when fighting from a distance. Borderlands 2 Psycho Psychos are exactly the same as the Psychos from the previous borderlands; however, there are now more varieties of the original Psychos. These Psychos include Freezing Psychos, Psycho Miners, Pillagers, and Midgets. Suicide Psycho The suicide Psycho is easily identified by its blue Mohawk and blood stained skin. When this enemy encounters the player, they immediately chase after them while holding a grenade over their heads. Once in range, the Suicide Psychos self detonate and inflict explosive damage on the player, and also smearing the player’s screen with blood. If the player is attacking from a distance, the Suicide Psycho will resort to throwing the grenades. The grenades can also be shot out of the Psycho’s hands, causing the grenade to detonate near them. Burning Psycho Burning Psychos function similar to the Burning Psychos from the original Borderlands; however, they now have the added benefit of breathing fire. Unlike the original game, Burning Psychos are no longer resistant to fire damage. They too have a midget variety. Slagged Psychos Slagged Psychos are Eridium purple Psychos that look somewhat emancipated. They are capable of inflicting slag damaged through melee attacks, and vomiting on the player, which can cause additional damage on the player. Despite their appearance, Slagged Psychos are tougher to kill. Armored Maniacs Armored Maniacs are a common enemy when the player reaches True Vault Hunter Mode. They are resistant to almost all elemental damages except corrosion. These enemies act similar to normal Psychos; however, with the additional benefit of being armored with old Crimson Lance armor. Category:Fictional criminals Category:Criminal characters in video games Category:Fictional people with neurological or psychological disorders‎